


Together

by KitsunaRi



Series: Waiting [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lovey dovey love birds, so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunaRi/pseuds/KitsunaRi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Epilogue to Waiting. Just some cute, adorable fluff of these two being happy together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ok. You all win. Have your fluffy epilogue :)

                They were virtually inseparable for the next week. Mikleo had almost not wanted to tell everyone that Sorey had arrived a full week earlier than anticipated, just so he’d have that extra alone time with him, but he knew that was selfish. Though he could have totally justified it. Their apartment became a central hang out zone with their friends over almost every night, listening to Sorey’s stories and of course teasing and congratulating the new lovebirds. And Edna telling Sorey just how mopey and miserable Mikleo had been, much to his annoyance.

When Christmas Eve came around, they all celebrated. It made Mikleo think of the going away party those three years ago but this time he could help but smile the entire night. This time he was at Sorey’s side, always touching him, staying close. And this time his heart only raced when they’d gaze into each other’s eyes, sharing silent words of affection. Close to midnight, Zaveid loudly exclaimed it was time for everyone to leave and give the pair some much needed alone time, earning bright red cheeks from both Sorey and Mikleo. The taller man laughed as he walked out, the rest of the crew following suit after exchanging hugs and holiday well wishes.

They cleaned up, though they were nearing exhaustion. The week finally catching up with the two of them.

                “That’s good enough Sorey, let’s just go to bed,” Mikleo said, stifling a yawn.

                “No, no! Wait! It’s Christmas right now!”

Mikleo glanced at the clock; it was in fact midnight exactly.

                “And it’ll still be Christmas in about 8 hours. What on Earth can’t wait until then?”

Sorey pouted and Mikleo felt like he’d just kicked a puppy.

                “I wanna give you your gift.”

                “O-Oh...but Sorey you’ve already brought back so much for me, there’s no need…”

The brunette shook his head, “That was all different. Souvenirs don’t count as Christmas gifts.”

                “Even though that’s what you did for everyone else?”

                “Well, I mean, you’re different! Just, here!” He thrust a small package into Mikleo’s hands.

Mikleo smiled and sat down on the couch, carefully unwrapping the present.

                It was in a very simple box, without a label or hint of what to expect. He moved the lid and inside sat a smaller box, suspiciously similar to a ring box and a rectangular sheet of paper. He furrowed his brows, looking at the print on the paper.

                “Is this…?”

**Flight Reservation Confirmed.**  
Flight BA194  
First Class, Seat 1B  
To: San Marino 

“We leave on February 14th so you can also kinda consider it a Valentine’s day gift too, if you want,” Sorey said, chuckling, “but I figured we needed to start our own journey in one of the world’s first starting points and work our way around. If you know, you’re up for it. Now open the other thing!”

Mikleo was still reeling from just the plane ticket, unsure if he should be excited or annoyed that Sorey would drop that much money after just getting home. Still, he fumbled with the smaller box and flipped it open.

A simple, white gold ring with a small aquamarine stone set in the middle greeted him. His eyes widened and he looked at Sorey.

The brunette held his hands up, “It’s not an engagement ring! I don’t want to move so fast despite how sure we are of our feelings but well, I wanted to get you something. So it’s a promise ring.”

He moved over, taking the box from the stunned, silver haired male and took the ring out.

                “I promise to always be by your side, Mikleo. I’m not going to run off anywhere, or take any more ridiculous internships. I want to see the world with you and I promise we’ll be together for as long as you can tolerate me.”

Mikleo wasn’t sure his heart could take all of this, he just stared in awe at Sorey. Two weeks ago he would never have imagined this.

Sorey back home.

Sorey planning a trip for the two of them.

Sorey giving him a promise ring.

Sorey just, loving him.

He finally had the forethought to nod, still speechless. The brunette in front of him tilted his head, amused at Mikleo’s current state, and smiled.

                “I love you so much Mikleo.”

He leaned forward and kissed the other, slipping the ring on his finger as he did. Mikleo finally seemed to snap out of his stupor and wrapped his arms around Sorey’s neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

                “I love you too, Sorey. I really, really do.”

 

Two months later, they were running down the airport terminal, trying to make it to their gate in time. They laughed as they made it just in time and sat down. Mikleo had been to many places in his time as a researcher and artifact conservator, but never had he felt this excited to go somewhere new. Sorey took hold of his hand, squeezing it gently in anticipation.

They would work together to keep Sorey’s promise. They would travel the world side by side, living out their dreams.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think a year later they have a little marriage ceremony in the Amazon or something. I dunno. Thanks for reading and thanks so, so, so much for all your kind comments! I am taking prompt requests on my tumblr (kitsuna-ri.tumblr.com) so if you want to see anything written out, hit me up! Love you all!!!


End file.
